Tyrael/Dialogue
This lists all the dialogue the NPC Archangel Tyrael has with the player. Diablo II Act Two Dialogues Tyrael commands Marius to take the Soulstone to the Hellforge and destroy it: :Fool! You have just ensured the doom of this world. You cannot even begin to imagine what you’ve set in motion this day. Go to the Temple of Light, in the eastern city of Kurast. There, you will find the gate to Hell opened before you. You must find the courage to step through that gate, Marius. Take the stone you hold to the Hellforge, where it will be destroyed. Now run! Take the stone and run! Tyrael appears at the very end of the act, after a player has defeated Duriel, and gives the following message: Act Four Dialogues Tyrael is a permanent resident of the Pandemonium Fortress, standing by the unlit fireplace the entire time a player is in Act IV. Tyrael gives out quests and quest rewards, and opens a red portal to Harrogath, after players (in the expansion pack) defeat Diablo. Greetings :Farewell. :Godspeed. :Goodbye. :Good to see you. :Good to see you again. :Greetings. :Greetings, mortal. I knew you'd find your way back here. :Hail to you, champion. :Hello. :I need your help. :Thank you. :Welcome, avenger. :What can I do for you? :What do you need? :Yes? :Your presence honors me. Introduction The Fallen Angel Terror's End Gossip Gossip (about Tyrael) Act Five Dialogues Tyrael appears at the very end of the act, after a character has defeated Baal in the Worldstone Chamber. Tyrael floats down from the ceiling after Baal's death, to speak and open a red portal that exits your character from the game and takes them to a victory screen where their new title is displayed. Tyrael's speech goes as follows: Novels The Veiled Prophet To the Angiris Council, while judging Sanctuary and humanity: ...THIS THING GREW... AND GREW... UNTIL IT BECAME WHAT NONE COULD FATHOM, WHAT NONE COULD HAVE EXPECTED! THIS PLACE CALLED SANCTUARY HAS BROUGHT FORTH SUCH AS WE HAVE NEVER WITNESSED, THINGS I MYSELF CALLED ABOMINATIONS! Before Imperius could interrupt, Tyrael pressed, BUT ABOMINATIONS DO NOT FEEL SUFFERING, THEY DO NOT STRUGGLE FOR ONE ANOTHER AGAINST GREAT ODDS AND THEY DO NOT... THEY DO NOT... OF THEIR OWN FREE WILL... CHOOSE... YES... CHOOSE TO COMMIT SUCH GREAT SACRIFICE FOR THE SAKE OF OTHERS... ...I DID CALL THEM ABOMINATIONS... AND I WAS WRONG! MY VOTE IS FOR THEM... FOR I WOULD SEE WHAT THEY MIGHT BECOME... AND MARVEL IN IT. Demonsbane To Siggard: You will not find your rest through revenge, however hard you try. Vengeance is an act of hatred, and hatred never brings peace. No, if you are to discover some peace, you must do it through an act of love. I think you will find it, though it may take you centuries....Do not worry. You have all the time in the world. May the light go with you, my friend. ''Diablo III'' Tyrael: "Deckard sacrificed much to protect this world, but his work is not over." Leah (angry): "What would you know about sacrifice?!" (Tyrael shows her his confrontation with Imperius and his fall from the High Heavens) Imperius: "Tyrael, the ancient law of the High Heavens strictly forbids us from interfering with the mortal world, yet you have done so, brazenly!" Tyrael: "All I am guilty of, Imperius, is bringing justice, while you hide cowering behind your throne!" Imperius (furious): "SILENCE!" (Imperius seizes Tyrael and summons Solarion) "You will now answer for your transgression!" (After a brief struggle, Tyrael overpowers Imperius and hold him at bay with Solarion) Tyrael: "You cannot judge me; I am Justice itself! We were meant for more than this, to protect the innocent! But if our precious laws bind you all to inaction, then I will no longer stand as your brother!" Leah (awed): "You chose to be one of us?" (Tyrael tears off his wings) Imperius: "Sacrilege...!" Tyrael: "Thus I fell, willingly, because humanity is the only hope for this world." Tyrael: "Leah, are you alright? Speak to me child. Tyrael: "In the end, it was a mortal heart that saved two worlds from ruin and cast down the prime evil... forever. A new day breaks for both angels and men. For mankind's greatest champion, the Nephalem, rose to confront the darkness that we, in our pride, would not face. My brethren, I will take my place among you... once again. But this time, as a mortal. Since justice has been met this day, I will now stand as Wisdom, on behalf of those who risked all to save us. Forevermore, we shall stand together, angels and men, in the light of this glorious new dawn." Tyrael: "You have done well Horadrim. Your service here is finished and you should all... run." Tyrael: "Malthael Go! Go! find the Nephalem!" Tyrael: "Brother why?" Tyrael: "the Nephalem will stop you" Category:Dialogue